Trapped
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Feitan and Kalluto can't move from their spot unless they want to be found out, so now they're two idiots stuck in a cramped kitchen cabinet.


Personal prompt from an Anonymous tumblr user as apart of a 300 follower celebration.

* * *

It was in one of the rare moments that the troupe gathered that Chrollo had suggested playing a game of hide and seek to sharpen their skills, all of course without using _Nen_. Feitan hadn't been too keen on participating, but couldn't really say no to him, even if it did sound absolutely ridiculous. So there he was, crawling into a kitchen cabinet that really had no business holding a person and shutting the door behind him.

He readjusted, pulling up his robe a bit so that he could sit on some of the bundled fabric instead of flat wood, and waited. He could still hear Franklin counting from the main hall when he heard rustling outside of his door. He stiffened, pulling in his legs as a door a bit in front of him opened. Before he could protest, Kalluto had climbed their way into it the small space as well, and only looked over to see Feitan when they stepped on his foot.

"Oh."

"Get out." He hissed.

"What?" Kalluto shook their head furiously as they moved completely in, the door shutting behind them. "No!"

"I found it first," Feitan argued as they struggled for a bit, fighting for what little space there was. "Go find your own spot!"

"But I-"

"Ready or not, here I come!" They both froze at Franklin's voice.

Feitan looked back over to Kalluto, who silently nodded their head, settling down with a soft thump. The transmuter crossed his arms, snuggling closer to the corner as he tried to get comfortable. Remind him again how this was suppose to help the troupe bond? And how was this helping their skills if they couldn't use _Nen_? He shook his head, looking over to Kalluto who had taken out some paper and was folding it silently, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

He rolled his eyes. Yeah, definitely building a sense of camaraderie. From his position he could hear the floorboards creaking underneath Franklin's weight, the sound causing the young assassin across from him to flicker their eyes to the cabinet door a few times.

"Isn't there a base or something we could go to?" Feitan murmured aloud, growing bored of the cramped space.

"I do not believe this version of the game allows for that, it would have had to been specified in the beginning before we all left." Kalluto replied smoothly, not losing their rhythm with the paper project. Feitan exhaled silently, slumping against the hard wall behind him. He couldn't hear Franklin anymore, meaning he had wandered off to another part of the building they were occupying. Well, at least he could carry on a conversation without having to worry about being found.

"Whatcha' making?" He inquired, flicking at the edge of a paper flap. The boy scrunched up his nose, retracting his arms as much as he could.

"You'll see when I'm done." He must've made a face, because Kalluto relaxed a bit, tilting their head to the side. "Wait, are you actually curious or are you just looking to make fun of me?"

Feitan raised his eyebrows at the last bit, moving so he could better look at the boy when he spoke. "I've only seen them a couple times in Meteor City and I've always admired people who could take something so simple and make it so complex and yet so beautiful at the same time. So, in a sense, origami interests me." Kalluto nodded his head, casting his gaze back down to the half-finished creation. Feitan continued, not wanting the conversation to drop. "Anyone who would make fun of you for that must have a lack of understanding of the arts. What you're doing is more than impressive, especially if you're doing it all from memory. What you have is a talent and a gift, and no one should tell you otherwise." Feitan looked away, not wanting meet the assassin's shocked look. "If anyone does, you come to me and I'll go have a talk with them."

Silence fell despite Feitan's wishes and Kalluto shifted their focus back to the paper, folding and creasing it at odd angles. He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to focus on the now multiple footsteps that were roaming the halls, some 'found' participants calling out names in hopes of getting a reaction. He heard a pair of feet run past the kitchen, not once stopping to check inside, and then the majority of the sounds retreated at the yelp from another victim.

He felt a little tap on his shoulder, so light he almost missed it. He turned, only to be greeted by a small paper crane hovering by his nose.

"It's for you."

Feitan took the small figure into his hands, marveling at the intricacy of it. He looked back up from the creation to tilt his head at Kalluto, a silent "Why?" echoing between them. The boy shrugged as he looked away muttering, bringing a sleeve up to cover his face.

Feitan blinked. "What?" Kalluto fidgeted some more, pulling the other sleeve up to cover what the transmuter assumed was blush.

"I said," he started slowly, trying to avoid eye contact, "because no one's ever complimented me before. That's why I gave the crane to you."

Feitan felt his own face heat up at the comment as he turned his head to awkwardly cough into his hand. "I see, well, thank you. I'll make sure to take good care of it." Out of the corner of his eye he see Kalluto nod, after of which they slipped into a semi-comfortable silence, both of them now hyper focused on each other's presence but trying to concentrate on the game.

This was more camaraderie than he had wanted to share with anyone, let alone their newest member. Figuring that they wouldn't be found anytime soon, Feitan relaxed into his corner, shutting his eyes to make up for his lack of sleep that week. He felt himself being lulled to sleep, the darkness of their hiding spot not helping in keeping him alert. He was pretty sure that Kalluto eventually curled up next to him, but by that time, he was on the verge of sleep and didn't care to expend the extra energy to push them off. The action was strangely comforting however, pushing him into a peaceful state of sleep. His last thought before his conscious shut him out, was how this wasn't too bad and maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind sharing a hiding spot so much anymore.


End file.
